Obscured Info
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Strange things happening around you also lead you to find out something shocking about your boyfriend, Credence Barebone


3/17/17

Author's Note: Credence isn't in the story at the beginning, but he does play a key role later.

You'd seen many weird and scary things being an Auror, but nothing like this. There had been reports of attacks around London where you lived and the only thing they could say for sure about the root of the cause was that it was neither human nor creature.

It wasn't until you went to your fried, Newt Scamander that you found out what exactly was responsible: an Obscurus. You now knew you were looking for a child who likely had a rough home life which broke your heart.

Something told you to keep the info to yourself and do your own investigation. About a week later you found a girl who looked to be about five years old who clearly lived a "rough life" judging by her dirty clothes and unkempt nature. Something in your guy told you to keep an eye on her and you were right. The next day after work, you went to the building where you first saw the girl. You saw her and a woman who you figured was her mother arguing. Suddenly, the woman backhanded the girl causing her to fall to the ground.

You walked briskly over to the woman who looked like she was about to kick the grounded child and shouted, "Hey! Get away from her right now!"

The woman looked up at you and said, "This doesn't concern you, miss. Why don't you mind your own business."

Before you could respond, you saw black mist out of the corner of your eye. You jumped back and screamed as you were faced with the Obscurial. The lady was hoisted up into the air screaming in pain. On instinct, you took out your wand and just then the woman fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

You suddenly heard people apperate behind you and spells being fired at the black mass. You stood there staring as you heard the screams from the little girl stuck inside which killed you. Just a few seconds later, there was a blast that knocked everyone to the ground.

By the time you got up shards of black were flying around with no trace of the girl. You couldn't help but cry because you could still hear the cries of pain as the spells were being thrown at her. You rushed home and collapsed on the couch and just cried until your boyfriend, Credence Barebone walked in after a day of watching Newt's creatures while he was at work. You had calmed down some by then and tried to act normal, but Credence knew something was wrong. Luckily he didn't pry and just figured you'd tell him when you were ready. After dinner and the dishes were done, you quickly got ready for bed without much word as he watched you worriedly.

You could see the black smoke all around you and hear the girl's screams of pain and anger. You couldn't move or speak all you could do was watch as the Aurors destroyed her.

You were crying and shaking when you woke up with Credence sitting up in bed next to you. Gently turning you over to face him, he wiped your eyes and rubbed your arm lightly until you were calm enough to speak. "Darling, what's wrong? Please, talk to me. I promise not to judge you in any way and to listen."

Taking a deep breath you said slightly breathless still, "I found out what's been causing the chaos around here. It was an Obscurial. A little girl whose mother obviously abused her must've been holding in her powers. Well, I'd just found her and she'd turned and killed her mom when Aurors appeared and destroyed her. I wanted to help her, but I never got the chance. I didn't even know her name, but she looked to be about five. Newt was the one who'd told me about Obscurials which I'd kept from the others, but somehow they found out. I can hear her screams and see her pained face in my head."

Once you'd finished talking, you broke down and buried your face into Credence's chest as he gathered you in his arms and held you tightly. Neither of you knew how long you stayed like that before you finally lifted your head trying to steady your breathing. He stroked your hair for a bit before saying, "I told you about my life before Newt took me in, right? Well there's something I left out. I'm also an Obscurial."

You tensed up before looking up at him and saw the serious look on his face. You pulled away from him and whispered, "How the devil are you still alive?!"

He gave you a blank look and said, "I seriously don't know. Newt says it's because I'm really powerful, but that's just a hunch. I didn't want to scare you even more then you already were after telling you about what I went through back at the church. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you, but something told me to since we were on the subject. I'm so sorry, Bella."

You looked at him not knowing what to say. Finally, you took a breath and said, "So that's why you want to be alone when you get upset, isn't it? So that the Obscurus can't run ramped and hurt anyone?"

"So that it can't hurt you or Newt. You've both saved my life and I'm forever grateful that Newt introduced us. I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you. I would hate myself if I lost you because of my ailment. I love you, Isabella." he declared before slowly taking your hand in case you pulled away more than you already had.

After a moment of silence as you got your thoughts together, you placed your free hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Kissing you back he placed his own free hand over yours and lightly squeezed it. When you pulled away after a while, you placed your foreheads against each other. Credence whispered, "Bella, can you do me a favor and take some time off work? At least enough so that you can get over the shock of yesterday? You could help me take care of Newt's creatures. That should be a good distraction."

You thought about it for a bit and said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll send an owl in the morning. Thank you for helping me, Credence and being honest with me. In return, I'll help you control your Obscurus if you'll let me."

Smiling, Credence pulled you into a hug and said, "Thank you, darling."

For the rest of that week, you and Credence spent your time in Newt's case with his creatures during the work day. You also helped him with exercises Newt had given him to control what he sometimes called his, "dark side" which seemed to help a lot, especially with your help. By the time you went back to work your mind felt lighter then it had the last week. All was as well as it could be in the magical world.


End file.
